


Onanism

by TaraBull



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraBull/pseuds/TaraBull
Summary: Kratos has been waking up in the middle of the night to Atreus masturbating and doesn't know how to react





	Onanism

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like incest or the pairing, I wouldn't continue reading.
> 
> Onanism is just fancy talk for "masturbation" but like... I didn't want to title the fic that, y'know?  
> 

It was getting ridiculous.

Kratos had been a young man once himself and knew the temptations of the flesh quite well. He still had urges from time to time and he believed it quite natural. He never found pleasuring one’s self to be a wrongful act in any sort of the manner and yet in this moment he was feeling such sour embarrassment.

For the past week, he’d been waking up to soft gasps and moans emanating from the other bed in his one room home- the only other bed being that of his son, Atreus.

When he had first awoken to it, he did not physically react in any rash movement that would have disturbed the boy and alerted him to his father’s consciousness. Atreus was at least trying to be quiet about his current actions and so Kratos hadn’t been startled awake, he’d merely opened his eyes to the faint voice whimpering nearby.

It didn’t take the older man long to realize why his son was making such noises. A rhythmic muted smacking along with the boy’s sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth couldn’t have meant much else but the fact that his own flesh and blood was in the other bed touching himself.

_Has this boy no shame?_

He couldn’t help but think that, although he finds absolutely nothing strange about such acts, doing so in such close proximity to one’s relative is quite odd.

But what was he supposed to say? Was he even supposed to say anything?

A million questions about what action to take next was plaguing the old God’s mind. He knew how to skin an animal, he knew how to kill a cyclops, he knew how to lead an army, but he did not know what one was to do when in a situation such as this one.

So he did nothing.

He didn’t say a word. He didn’t even turn his head. Kratos simply closed his eyes.

The following nights always started and ended the same. The only difference being that Kratos slowly began to lose his patience.

Later at dinner, before the usual ‘nightly routine’, Atreus cleared his throat a little after a bite of some elk they’d hunted earlier and awkwardly spoke, “Father, may I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny, father.” Atreus smiled and rolled his eyes. He was very glad that his father and him had gotten a little more relaxed around one another and were no longer as stiff with each other as they were in the past. “I was going to ask if I could maybe… have my own room?”

Kratos paused to look at Atreus. He knew why his son was asking him this. Was the boy’s drive really that high? He supposed he got that from him, unfortunately. However, to build a new part of the house would take time and raw materials; if the room was just so that his son could have more time to pleasure himself, Kratos did not see the gain from such a thing. Besides, he obviously didn’t have a problem doing those things to himself next to his father anyway so what’s the point in wasting all the energy for something Atreus will do regardless of how much privacy he is given?

“For what purpose?” he eventually responded.

Atreus fidgeted in his seat.

“W-Well… I’m getting older and I think that it’s probably time I had my own room, right?”

“What such reasoning is this? I am far older than you boy and yet I do not have my own.”

The younger man let out a ‘tsk’ and bit his lip.

“Father, aren’t I allowed to want more privacy? Maybe you don’t care about it, but I do!”

Kratos felt his temper rising. He hadn’t been getting much sleep at all with the absolute vigor of Atreus- he was a young God. Not to mention that Kratos himself had been restraining from any sort of sexual pleasure since Atreus was still very small. Even when Faye was still alive, they were far from the type to do such things with the possibility of their son seeing them. They could only share rushed moments while Atreus was out playing. The pressure had been building in him for quite the while.

He grunted and gave the boy a stern look.

“‘Privacy’?”

Atreus nodded.

“Privacy for what, boy?”

A deep blush quickly made itself present on Atreus’ face. He gave no reply. He only opened his mouth slightly a few times as if trying to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything fast enough.

“Atreus.”

His rarely spoken name snapped his attention back from thinking of an excuse to the watchful eyes of his father.

“Yes, father?”

Kratos looked upon his son, embarrassment and dejection apparent on his face.

“I… I will think about it.” he huffed.

The young boy beamed at his father, “Okay!” he excitedly replied.

Atreus smiled to himself- his blush reappearing on his face as he glanced at his father continuing his meal.

When they’d both finished, cleaned up, and prepared for bed, Kratos wondered if Atreus would still indulge himself that night after their conversation at dinner. He was trying to think of why Atreus could not control himself. Was it really just because he was at that age? Surely his father being next to him would be a deterrent of some kind? Why was him being there not enough to stop his son?

With that thought, Kratos had to quickly push aside what was the possibility that maybe his presence had something to do with why it was happening. If he thought about it, he had noticed his son’s eyes lingering on him for a bit too long for some months now. He’d sometimes catch the boy staring at not just his face, but his chest and his arms as well. However, he didn’t think that necessarily weird. Kratos knew he was strong and that his body was definitely something other warriors wanting to be strong could admire. His son was innocent enough that he’d not look upon his father with such intentions, right?

Along with the looking was the touching. He supposed that he and Atreus’ relationship had definitely gotten stronger and that all of the unnecessary grazes and such were just the boy making up for the lack of physical contact they’d had as a father and son while they were still avoidant of one another in the past. He’d never stopped to think of it as something more. Kratos wasn’t uncomfortable with the touching, he just wasn’t very used to it. He enjoyed it, if anything, that his son found comfort in him and was open to expressing it as a public display of affection. But surely the affection was of platonic love between father and son and not of any sexual nature, right?

He furrowed his brow immensely upon consideration of his son’s feelings about him and that was the end of that. He would trouble himself with that line of reasoning no further. He had to sleep.

As expected, Kratos awoke again in the middle of the night to the same noises that had been plaguing him for over a week.

But something was different.

They seemed louder. _Closer_.

He had realized that although Atreus was indeed relieving himself in that way, he was not doing so in his bed. He was actually standing up right next to Kratos’ bed, where he currently lay, with his small hands around his hardening flesh.

He could hear the familiar gasps so much more clearer now.

He could feel the heat from his small body radiating out towards him, a heat that Kratos had not felt in a long time.

Kratos’ suspicions had been affirmed. They boy had to indeed be in love with him. A love more twisted than it should be between two blood relatives. And yet still he lay in bed, eyes closed, unsure of what course of action to take. His son’s pumping growing increasingly hurried and erratic.

The short breaths turned into full out panting and Kratos could now make out the lewd squelching of what had to have been from the boy fingering himself.

Between his thighs, Kratos felt himself growing painfully hard. His son had been continuously waking him up every night because he was so infatuated with him that he could not control his young urges.

With a soft mewl, Atreus came in his hands and Kratos listened to the boy’s breathing slowly even out. With that, the following soft steps taken for his son to climb back into bed was heard along with a long, drawn out sigh.

Kratos could not sleep.

When a sufficient amount of time had passed, and he heard the boy’s soft snores signal his rest, Kratos gave in to the urges he had been fighting back for longer than he’d like to admit.

From then on, the nights would pass with this new routine. Atreus growing bolder in his actions. Sometimes he would kneel down at his father’s bed and inhale the smell of the sheets- his father’s scent. Sometimes, he’d even gently place one of his tiny hands on his father’s bare skin and do it. One time, when Kratos started feeling guilt, he decided to sleep in a position that would have him on his side, facing away from the wall; however, Atreus, as determined and stubborn as his father, still snuck out of bed and pleased himself in front of Kratos’ sleeping face.

The newer, bolder Atreus was not all that had changed in this nightly event of theirs. Kratos himself had, as if infected by his son, began to stimulate himself to completion every night after Atreus had finished and he was certain the boy had gone to bed.

When Kratos would finish, his short term relief of his years of sexual build up and tension would quickly be replaced by his guilt of doing such things while thinking of his son. He would never judge his son for such a thing, but he is older, wiser- he should know better.

He lets out a long, drawn out sigh.

Like father, like son.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I have ever finished. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I tried my best.  
> ...  
> As I was finishing it up I was thinking I could do a chapter two, but idk. If people want me to, I will lol


End file.
